battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Regia Marina
NAVY CURRENTLY BEING BUILT We are the Regia Marina, a growing navy that wishes to conquer and take what is right for the Italian people. We will expect no less then full victory in the seas, the hills, and everything. The entire world shall join us in our conquest to restore what's right for the Italian people. Our supreme admiral is Darin Fritz, a ruthless but a efficient leader, as he served for 10 years and never lost one battle since. Like the Germans, we want to have the power of the former Roman Empire, and we will not stop until then. ---- Alliances/Enemys Allies *Combined German Forces *Atarashimono Navy Non-Aggression Pacts/Treaty's Enemy's *Israeli Navy Important Members *Supreme Admiral Darin Fritz Application *What is your Gamecenter ID? *What is your RP name? *Do you have any mods (Answer places you in different fleet sections)? *What kind of ship will you bring to the Regia Marina? *How will you treat other members? You must fill out all questions or your application won't be accepted ---- Current Status Non-Naval Vehicles All tanks and vehicles MUST be made in BSC, meaning that you can't grab anything from the internet. NO loopholes. Anyone caught posting a vehicle not made in BSC will be given a warning, and occasionally a demotion (if the violator repeats offense multiple times) ---- Armored vehicles TANK.jpg|G-5 Main Battle Tank imagecrap.jpg|G-34 Light Tank G-15.jpg|G-15 Armored Jeep/Scout car Our Fleet Currently, our fleet is divided into two major fleets. The first fleet will primarily consist of Hansa ships and SWC ships. The other part of the fleet will be entirely Non-Hansa. Any member joining can choose to build ships for both fleets, or just exclusively one fleet. All ships will contain a mandatory RM-- prefix (For example, For a battleship, it will be named RMBS, or for a aircraft carrier, it will be RMAC). And although this is not mandatory, it is recommended to paint your ships red, green, and white, but it is fine having no color in your ships. ---- Primary Fleet Idunno.jpg|Saruo-Class Cruiser I DUNNO.jpg|Roma-Class Battleship Weirdest carrier ever.jpg|Aquila-Class Aircraft Carrier Supabattleship.jpg|Littorio-Class Dreadnaught 1image1.jpg|Adua-Class Destroyer MISSILES.jpg|Perla-Class Missile Frigate image22.jpg|Sparviera-Class Überbattleship SMASH.jpg|Trento-Class Light Fortress FT.jpg|Palestro-Class Fleet Carrier ERRIUGRNEIDVUBEU.jpg|Aduce-Class Heavy Fortress imageFJWOEIFHOWDIFNNI.jpg|Glaucoma-Class Heavy Battleship SMASHCRASHimage.jpg|Archimedes-Class Heavy Battleship ---- Secondary Fleet ---- News Bulletin *'Missile Cruiser Operational' Our first missile launcher is operational and working! They will be placed primarily in Cruisers, Destroyers, and small ships. In the future, Battleships may be all be equipped with the new missile launchers! *'First 2040 gun salvaged from unknown shipwreck' Earlier today, Search team Osla had found a massive ship wreck containing a huge gun. The weapon is operational, and is now being mass-produced and used for our first Überbattleships. *'Unknown enemy fortress raised; parts used for fortress' A unknown and sunk fortress was found hidden in the Italian seabed, and was raised. The parts were counted up, and sent to mass-production. we managed to find huge missiles, and these ridiculously huge cannons, nicknamed "Devastators". *'Small One-Day War, Defeat, Threat from AIF and AFOH finally allows production of Top-Secret ships Today, The Atarashimono Navy had attacked the AIF, and in turn, requested a bit of help. we lost the battle, as the Atarashimono navy retreated and AIF ships were swarming all over our fleet. We got away with minimal damage, but this is referred as the first Naval defeat in decades. The threat from the AIF and the AFOH already sparked ideas for a new ship. However, as the EAF called, our scientists are now trying to research on the Atarashimono navy, specifically their flying ships. A successful version will be days away. *'Attack on CGF, victory, AIF begins the mobilize ships against us''' Yesterday, we attacked the CGF after a violent shift in power. we meet heavy resistance, but in the end, the Aduce-Class fortresses and a violent storm managed to sink more than two thirds of their fleet. As a fighting unit, the CGF no longer exists. However, as the attack was going on, the AIF was planning to stop this war. In case of a attack all top secret ships are now being churned out at a insane rate. Naval Rooster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies